Props
Hot Dog- A hot dog that Marcus is disgusted by upon eating it, he then throws it away, (deceased prop.) (episode 1) it is actually unknown what happened to it after Marcus threw it away, but it was assumed to have vanished from existance. Cell Phones- Used for the prank call scene, and when Triston gets a call from his mom. (episode 1 and 3) the cell phones are still around, and will most likely continue to be used. Oatmeal Cream Pie(unscene prop, but mentioned.)- Triston is heard enjoying this prop as a snack, (deceased prop.) (episode 1) Triston ate it, plain and simple. Cooking Pot- Triston uses it as a joke in the next scene. (episode 1) this prop is still in the kitchen, but the odds it will be seen again are slim. Drumset- This drumset has been used or seen in every episode so far. (episodes 1,2, 3, and 4) the drumset is a key prop, however, it has been moved. Chair- Shrubz chair that he uses in his dances. (episode 1 and 2) Shrubz girlfriend, essentially. Pillow- Billy uses this pillow as his weapon to knock the other three freaks out, also used as Tristons weight gain, TWICE! (episode 1, 2 and 6) it still resides within Marcus's room. Fly Swatter- Marcus throws it at Triston after beating a refridgerator with it, (deceased prop.) (episode 2) it was found broken doswnstairs one day. :( Gummy-Vites- A bottle of gummy-vites, (deceased prop.) (episode 2) a bottle of gummy vites, that was devoured off camera. Mustard Bottle- A mustard bottle of which Marcus drinks the contents. (episode 2) it still may be around, but Marcus does use it alot. Yoohoo Bottle- A bottle of yoohoo which Marcus casts aside. (unknown fate.) (episode 2) Marcus never bought it, so it's fate is currently unknown. Nesquik Bottle- A bottle of Nesquik which Marcus purchases, it now resides in his room. (episode 2) it still, along with ten other nesquik bottles, resides in Marcus's closet. Freeze Pops- Marcus uses them to play the drums, but unfortunately, they break, Jill also uses one as a weapon to knock all the freaks out, (deceased prop.) (episode 2) the cast and crew ate them all when the episode ended. Aeropostale Canister- A can of Aeropostale body spray that Triston attacks Marcus with. (episode 2) Marcus still owns this bottle. Duster- A purple duster that Marcus smacks Triston with, two are seen behind Marcus in the end of episode 3. (episode 2 and 3) these still exist somewhere in the basement. Bluebie- A blue squishy octopus like ball, that Shrubz throws at Marcus and Triston in the axe scene. (episode 2) still exists, resides in the basement. Dollar- Used for Shrubz to gain entrance into the exclusive club, (Unknown fate.) (Episode 2) it's probably been spent by now, it is most likely in another person's pocket. Domo Hat- Marcus is seen wearing it on certain occasions, and Triston smacks Billy with it in the Ice Cream Man dance. (episode 2) Marcus's favorite hat, he still wears it to this day. Shirt- Triston takes off his shirt in his dance, (deceased prop) (episode 2) Triston outgrew the shirt. Practice Katana made out of Soda Cans- Marcus beats Triston with it, until the tides are turned, it then breaks into several pieces, (deceased prop.) (episode 3) it was shown being broken on camera. Guitar Hero 3- A game used to play Guitar Hero. (episode 3) the game still exists, but it is now unable to be played. Guitar Hero 3 Guitar- A guitar hero guitar that Marcus smashes, it is then thrown, peed on, sprayed, ran over, and torn in half, all because Marcus failed a song. The only prop so far to have an entire episode about it, and a dedication to it, (deceased prop.) (episode 3) it was shown being dismanteled on camera, however, every piece was collected and put in storage in the basement. Guitar Neck- Marcus shows it as he describes the horror of what their doing, (deceased prop.) (episode 3) probably the only undamaged part of the guitar, but it is still busted. Tab- A piece of the guitar that Billy throws across the screen when he calls them monsters, (deceased prop.) (episode 3), along with the guitar, it's now somewhere in the Wii Room. Cinderblock- One of the many props used to break the guitar, in this case, Shrubz and Triston dropped this item on it. (episode 3) still resides outside, in the front yard. Hose- One of the many props used to break the guitar, in this case, Billy hosed the guitar off after Shrubz took a leak on it. (episode 3), it's still outside. Bicycle- One of the many props used to break the guitar, in this case, Marcus runs over it after Shrubz throws it into the driveway. (episode 3) in the garage. Whammy Bar- A dismantled piece of the guitar, (deceased prop) (episode 3) the only piece of the guitar that's fate is unknown, it probably got ran over, and crushed by a car or something. Mop- Triston dances with it in episode 3. (episode 3) still dwells within the house. Work Out Gear- Billy is seen attempting to work out with this, but kinda sorta failing at it. (episode 3) now in Marcus's room. Lighter- Shrubz is seen trying to light his pants ablaze using this. (episode 3) still somewhere in the house. Iced Tea- Marcus is seen thoroughly enjoying this, (deceased prop.) (episode 3) he threw it away after he finished it's contents. Newspaper- Triston uses this as his weapon to beat the other three freaks, (deceased prop.) (episode 3) it was recycled. Djimbe- Marcus's tribal drum, that he is seen playing very well. (episode 3) part of the drumset now. 501 Most Notorious Crimes Book- Shrubz book that he is seen examining thoroughly. (episode 3) still somewhere in the basement. Toshiba Laptop- Billy's laptop which he is seen happily typing on. (episode 3) Billy still uses it, he is using it to type this. :D XD :3 Lint Roller- Marcus is seen brushing himself with it. (episode 4) in the bathroom. Peanut Butter- Marcus carries it away suspiciously. (episode 4) in the kitchen. Drumstick- Marcus uses it as a projectile against Triston. (episode 4) with the drumset. Urine Cup?- Marcus's zesty drink, (deceased prop) (episode 4) the urine was drank, and the cup was disposed of. Ball Clapper- Triston used it on Dan. (episode 4) this prop is now in the garage. Pile of Sticks- A pile of sticks, (deceased prop) (episode 4) taken to the dump. Raspberry- Dan ate one, (deceased prop) (episode 4) eaten. Wooden Sword- Used in the epic battle scene. (episode 4) one broke, and the other is still in tact, they are both in Billy's backyard. Trident- Used in the epic battle scene, (deceased prop) (episode 4) in the trash. Trident's head- The broken head of the Trident, (deceased prop) (episode 4) kept. Trident's pole- The broken pole of the Trident, (deceased prop) (episode 4) in the trash. Wooden Piece- A piece that broke off of the sword. (episode 4) in Billy's backyard. Trash Can- Used in the epic battle scene. (episode 4) in the front yard. Squirt Bottle- Used against Triston by Marcus, also used in the recipe show scene to start Billy, and as part of the ingredients. (episode 4 and 6) in the dining room. Plastic Bowl- A random bowl. (episode 4) in the kitchen. Shovel- Shrubz dances with it. (episode 4) in the backyard. Glasses- Shrubz has them on in his dance. (episode 4) somewhere in the house. Moon Shoes- Dan uses them for his dance. (episode 4) somewhere in the house. Tennis Balls- An unknown source is throwing them at the group. (episode 4) probably chewed up by the dogs. Dog Food- Marcus accidently knocks it over and declares that it smells bad. (episode 4) still being used. TV Remote- Marcus is flipping the channels with it, he also uses it to turn off the TV because of Billy's stupid commercial. (episode 4 and 6) in the TV room. Big Ball- The Big Ball was used to play a game of 4FF Big Ball Football. (episode 5) The second prop to have a whole episode dedicated to it. Mountain Dew: Voltage- The can that Billy poured down his pants. (deceased prop) (episode 5) Billy drank the rest of its contents, and disposed of the can. Rubix Revolution- A Rubix Revolution Cube that the cast was seen playing with. (deceased prop) (episode 5) Shrubz broke it after he threw it on the ground. Camera Box- Marcus threw it at Shrubz while the cast was playing Rubix Revolution. (episode 5) The box still exists, it is in Marcus's room. Air Pump- Shrubz is playing with it while music plays in the background. (episode 5) It is still in Marcus's room. Picnic Basket- The basket used to hold the picnic items, while Billy and Marcus wait for the ball to come back down. (episode 5) Still in the kitchen. Apples- Two apples seen in the picnic scene. (deceased prop) (episode 5) They were eaten shortly after the episode's filming. Oatmeal- A container of Oatmeal, seen in the picnic scene. (deceased prop) (episode 5) It's contents were also eaten shortly afterward. Maple Syrup- Seen in the picnic scene, along with the apples and the oatmeal. (deceased prop) (episode 5) We'll just say that Dave likes pancakes a lot. Campbell's Soup- A can of soup in the picnic scene. (deceased prop) (episode 5) Like every other food prop, it was eaten. Picnic Blanket- The blanket that Billy and Marcus were sitting on, with a unique American Flag design. (episode 5) Taken back inside, whereabouts unknown. Guitar Hero 4 Drumset- Marcus's broken Guitar Hero drumset, which he kicks off of the roof. (deceased prop) (episode 5) The pieces still exist, but the likelihood that they will be seen again are slim to none. Main Squish- Triston throws this football at Billy in the SACK compilation. (episode 5) It still exists, in Marcus's house. Frame- Billy was hiding behind this. (episode 5) Still in the basement. Dumbell- Triston was lifting this weight in the SACK compilation. (episode 5) It is still in the laundry room. Sombrero- Billy was randomly wearing it in the SACK compilation. (episode 5) Still in the TV room. Blanket- Triston was holding it in the SACK compilation. (episode 5) Still in the TV room. Chocolate Munchkin- A munchkin from Dunkin Donuts used in the SACK compilation. (deceased prop) (episode 5) Eaten by Triston. Water Bottle- Triston was drinking it at the end of the SACK compilation. (deceased prop) (episode 5) Triston finished its contents. Cardboard Box- Triston is wearing it on his head in the dance scene's. (deceased prop) (episode 5) recycled. Windex Bottle- Shrubz is painting his face with it in the dance scene's. (deceased prop) (episode 5) It's contents were used. Clothes Hanger Gun- Marcus uses it to shoot down the other cast members, Marcus uses it to hit Shrubz in episode six as well. (episode 5 and 6) It still exists...somewhere in the house. Pizza Slice- The slice of pizza that Marcus is seen holding in the first scene of episode six. (deceased prop) (episode 6) Dave ate it after Marcus and Shrubz did the snow scene. Glue- The glue that Marcus's suggest that we use to glue Triston to the wall. (episode 6) It's still in the kitchen. Pick- The pick that Shrubz uses to threaten Marcus. (episode 6) It's in the lizard room. Dog Treats- Triston eats one. (episode 6) They still exist. Director's Stick- Marcus starts the scene with it, the Heavy Cream scene that is. (episode 6) In Dave's room. Heavy Cream- Dave is seen trying to lift this, but fails. (episode 6) It's in the fridge now. Green Bowl- It's in the recipe show scene, just sitting on the table. (episode 6) It's somewhere in the house. Tray- Also in the recipe scene. (episode 6) Probably whereever the bowl is. Dish Soap- It's used as the finished product example in the recipe show scene. (episode 6) It's still in the kitchen. Cheese- A hunk of cheese used in the recipe show scene. (episode 6) with the bowl and the tray. Bowl of Eggs- A bowl of eggs used in the recipe show scene. (episode 6) They are in the fridge now. Worchestershire Sauce- The main ingredient of the dish soap, the one that ya don't need. (episode 6) It's in the cabinet, wait.., dude, go check and make sure! Vanilla- Another ingredient in the recipe show scene. (episode 6) It's also in the cabinet. Top Hat- Worn by Billy in the Shit Burger scene, while he is an employee. (episode 6). It's on Marcus's top bunk. Kibuki Mask- The Mysterious Man's first disguise. (episode 6) He still has it..., on his face... Salt Shaker- It falls out of The Mysterious Man's mouth. (episode 6), He ate it again. Crappy Meal Bag- The Crappy Meal that Billy gives to The Mysterious Man. (episode 6), It's back in Marcus's room. Metal Jar- It's an unseen prop, but you hear it fall. (episode 6), It's in Dave's room. Gargoyle Mask- Another disguise used by Dave. (episode 6), In Dave's room. Clown Pez Dispenser- A creepy trinket held by Dave. (episode 6), Also in Dave's room. Coffee Cup- Shrubz drinks this. (deceased prop) (episode 6), the coffee cups contents were finished, and it was thrown away. Football- Marcus threw it in his dance scene, and it was seen again in the group dance scene. (episode 6) It's in the kitchen still. Juggling Balls- Dave uses them in his dance scene. (episode 6), they are all in Daves's room. Headphones- Billy is wearing them in the group dance scene. (episode 6) They are now in Marcus's room. There is a grand total of nineteen props that have either been eaten, broken, or completely destroyed, these include: the hot dog, the oatmeal cream pie, the fly swatter, the gummy vites, the freeze pops, the shirt, the practice katana made of soda cans, the guitar hero 3 guitar, the guitar neck, a tab, the whammy bar, the iced tea, the newspapers, the urine cup, the pile of sticks, the raspberry, the trident, the trident's head, and the trident's pole.